Brony Story
by Shackales
Summary: Self insertion. First fanfic ever, creative criticism is appreciated.


Chapter 1: Deeds of an Honest Teen

My life was what I'd consider, semi-normal as far as some people are concerned, mostly because I'm a brony. Anyone who's reading this most likely know what that means, but for those who don't, it means a fan of MLP FiM outside the target audience. But enough monolouging, let's just get to what happened.

My alarm clock blared as it hit 6:00, my normal time to wake up for school, only problem was that today was a Saturday. " Damn it," I said as I reached for the clock, slamming the snooze button as I did, "must've forgot to turn it off yesterday". I shuffled my legs over the side of bed, scratching my unkept hair, getting ready to start my early day. As my bare feet touched the hard wood floor, a chill ran through my body, snapping me fully awake as I pulled my feet off the ground, "Jesus, that's cold," I said to myself. Giving myself a minute to adjust to the cold, I began to get dressed, discarding my sweats and grabbing a pair of blue jeans, my 3DS, and watch.

After getting dressing, I promptly grabbed my wallet and jacket, heading out for breakfast, seeing as how I usually have nothing good at home. Even though it was winter, the sun was still shining acrossing the yard, making it shine from the morning dew. I thought to myself, if I get back before 10:00 I could make it for the new episode, so I quickly made my way down the road. The walk to McDonald's was quiet for the most part, except for some birds chirping and dogs barking, wanting to run around in the grass. It took roughly 10-15 minutes to arrive, so time wasn't really a factor when I planned on returning home. I decided to eat in, ordering a couple bacon egg Mcmuffins, I mean, it's not like I was in a hurry, it was only about 6:50 at most. Some time after finishing eating, I looked to my chrome and black watch, only to see that hands weren't moving. "Are you kidding me," I said under my breath, the watch battery had died out at 7:14 according to the hands of the watch, "how long have I been sitting here?". I quickly got up, bumping into another customer, "Excuse me," I said as I left the booth, dashing out the door, attempting to make my way home. 'So far, so good' I thought as I ran down the street, a sudden scream, stopping me in my tracks.

The scream seemed to pierce my very thoughts, I changed directions, quickly finding the source of the cry. A woman was pinned against a brick by a large man holding one hand on the wall, the other on her. The man looked like he belonged in a gang, but that really didn't matter to me as I grabbed him by his shoulder, turning away from the woman and to the unsuspected intruder. "Bitch, what the fuck you think you doin'?" he ignorantly said as the woman began to slip away from him. " I'd like to ask the same of you, mugging women in broad daylight," I answered, keep in mind that I don't exactly look like someone you wouldn't mess with, but that doesn't mean I won't help when I'm needed. "Nigga, I'll cap yo ass before I take yo shit," he said as he pulled out a rather rusty looking pistol, pointing it at my chest.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, "No need to get violent," I said, quickly pulling the slide off the gun, rendering it useless. The quick action enraged the man, causing him to toss the weapon aside and throw a wild punch at me, connecting to my face. I staggered back a few feet, but didn't fall, wiping a bit of blood from my now bleeding lips, I said, "Is that the best you can do? I've had kittens do more damage to me than that". The man went into a blind fury, charging at me, with his fist ready. I quickly took advantage of his anger and sidestepped, tripping the attacker as I did. He fell flat on his face, groaning in pain as he got to his feet.

As he rose up, he clutched his face in pain, deciding to give up and run, leaving the frightened woman behind. I made my way over to her, making sure nothing happened to her. Now that I got a closer look at her, I saw that she looked to be in her mid-twenties, wearing a rather unique looking dress, it seemed to shine three very light colors, blue, green and a almost pale pink, not in a glittery shine, but also not exactly silk-like either, it seemed all too familiar. "Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked as I helped her to her feet, "were you injured at all?". "No," she began, "I am glad that you had fended off that brash brute, such kindness is truly rare in the world".

I noticed the rather regal tone in her voice and decided to adjust myself accordingly, "well milady, it was easy to subdue him, what with being a red belt and the grandson of an army general". I bowwed to her, showing my respect, receiving a slight laugh from the graceful woman, "A gallient youth such as you doesn't deserve to live in such a place," she said as she placed an old key in my hand, "and if you ever need answers, just use this". I looked down to examine the golden key, noting the craftsmanship of it. I looked back up, about to ask her what the key went to, but she had vanished, leaving no trace that she was even there to begin with, except for the key in my hand. I simply brushed it off, shoving the key in my pocket, picking up the disassembled gun and headed home. As I continued moving, I wiped my lip, finding that a small amount of crimson was now on the back of my palm. "Great," I said under my breath, "not even noon and I've already got a busted lip". I reached home and looked at the clock, 10:25. "Dang," I sighed, "at least I can catch the rerun".


End file.
